A program of research is underway in a new field of systematic inquiry, which conceives modern society in multiorganizational and interorganizational terms. Internal or local community integration, conflict, and fragmentation, as well as the community's extralocal connections with the broader society will be measured in terms of the number and incidence of several kinds of organizations and their linkages with one another. All 130 U.S. cities with 1960 populations of more than 100,000 persons will be the objects of study. Formulated in terms of general social science concepts, the applicant's existing findings with respect to poverty will be extended to encompass health services. The overall hypotheses being tested, explained, interpreted, and specified are that interorganizational inputs into a city depend upon its extralocal connections, while the closeness and complexity of all manner of interorganizational networks within it also depend upon these and upon the city's local interconnections as well. The major sources will be a computer-accessible urban data file already assembled by the investigator, handbooks, directories, and telephone consultation with knowledgeable health leaders in the 130 cities. Programming has been devised for semantic analyses and tabulation of organizational names in each city and for multivariate comparative urban hypothesis testing.